This invention relates to a device for selectively blocking a fluid passage, a tap provided with such a device and a corresponding filling method.
More specifically, the invention relates to a device for selectively blocking a fluid passage, in particular for a filling intake of a gas tap.
Such a device conventionally comprises a structure defining a channel for the passage of fluid extending between an inlet located at an upstream extremity and an outlet located at a downstream extremity, a valve seat, a valve in the channel that is selectively moveable between a first position for blocking the passage by sealingly bearing against the seat and a second position for opening the passage without sealingly bearing against the seat, a return member pushing the valve towards its first position, the blocking device having a deformable sealing joint supported by the moveable valve and/or by the seat, to bear against the seat and to ensure the seal of the blocking when the valve is in its first position, the moveable valve comprising an upstream extremity intended to be subjected to an opening pressure to move the valve to its second position.
When filling, the valve is opened for example by a mechanical pressure and/or by the pressure of the filling gas.
This type of device is sometimes known as a filling valve or a check valve. When using these valves in filling intakes for gas taps, over time the packing seal of the valve may become worn. Such wear of the packing seal may be caused by the succession of opening/closing cycles of the valve. This wear may cause the appearance of leaks over time. Wear is frequently caused by friction of the joint in its housing. This is particularly prejudicial in products that require a relatively long service life without maintenance (for example: ten years).
To resolve this sealing problem, one solution comprises providing an additional metal stopper in series with the valve. This additional stopper must therefore be removed (unscrewed) before each filling, and must be returned after filling (screwed). This solution takes time and generates potential safety risks.
One objective of this invention is to mitigate some or all of the drawbacks of the prior art as set out above.
For this purpose, the device according to the invention, which otherwise matches the generic definition given in the preamble above, is essentially characterized in that the moveable valve comprises a main body and a stop that is moveable in relation to the main body, the main body and the moveable stop forming a mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint that is moveable between a working position pressurizing the joint to increase the force it exerts on the seat and a resting position releasing the pressure on the joint to reduce the force it exerts on the seat.
The embodiments provide for a self-tightening blocking valve that makes good any defects in the parts, limits its wear, and even offsets any wearing of the joints.
Moreover, the embodiments of the invention may have one or more of the following characteristics:                the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint can be moved between the working position and the rest position independently or separately from the movement of the moveable valve in relation to the seat,        when the valve moves from its second position to its first position, the moveable stop or the main body first stops against a fixed portion of the structure, to cause a relative movement between the main body and the moveable stop that moves the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint into its working position,        on the upstream side, the main body or the moveable stop projects such that it is subjected first to an opening pressure and thus causes a relative movement between the main body and the moveable stop that moves the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint to its resting position,        the main body and the moveable stop are shaped relatively to automatically move the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint into the working position when the valve is in its first blocking position,        the main body and the moveable stop are shaped relatively to automatically move the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint into the resting position once or before the valve starts its movement towards its second position,        the sealing joint is located on the moveable valve,        the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint selectively compresses the joint to increase the footprint of the joint in the direction of the seat,        the exterior surface of the moveable stop is combined with a reception zone of the channel and, when the valve is in its first position, the moveable stop blocks the channel in cooperation with this reception zone to form a second blocking zone, distinct from the blocking zone formed around the deformable joint,        the moveable stop comprises an exterior shape forming a deflector for the fluid, to prevent or limit the direct impact of the fluid stream on the joint during filling operations,        the main body and the moveable stop include combined forms forming a retainer limiting their relative movement in the direction of joint pressurization, to keep the level of pressurization of the joint within a determined threshold,        the joint is selectively pressurized by compressing it,        the main body and the moveable stop are relatively moveable in at least one traveling movement,        the sealing joint is an O-ring, the surface of the seat intended to cooperate with the joint being cylindrical,        the mechanism to selectively pressurize the joint is realized by sandwiching the joint between the main body and the moveable stop of the valve,        the moveable stop comprises or includes a metallic material and, when the stop blocks the channel, this moveable stop co-operates with a metallic portion of the channel to create a metal/metal contact,        the main body of the moveable valve is guided in a traveling movement into a fixed tube, the return member being housed in the tube,        a passage is provided for the carriage of gas during filling operations between the exterior surface of the main body of the moveable valve and the structure,        a passage is provided for the carriage of the gas during filling operations between the exterior surface of the tube and the structure,        the blocking device is assembled removably on a tap or is a one-piece unit with a tap,        an interstice is provided for the gas between the main body of the moveable valve and the fixed tube, to prevent an excessive pressure increase in the tube when the main body penetrates the tube,        the upstream extremity of the main body that projects relative to the moveable stop includes a pressure surface intended to be pushed by a tool of a gas filling connection, to move the moveable valve towards its second position,        the device includes a filter placed at its downstream extremity, the filter being placed on an extraction channel, the extraction channel linking a first extremity intended to be linked to the interior of a gas storage facility and a second extremity intended to be connected to a gas extraction connection,        when the valve moves from its second position to its first position, the moveable stop and the main body first effect a simultaneous movement, then the moveable stop stops against a portion of the structure while the main body continues an additional movement to an upstream limit position, to cause a relative movement between the main body and the moveable stop which moves the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint into its working position,        the upstream limit position of the main body is defined by a mechanical stop of the main body against the moveable stop and/or against a fixed portion of the structure,        when the valve is in the first position, the main body comprises an upstream support surface that projects on the upstream side in relation to the moveable stop such that it is subjected first to an opening pressure and thus causes a relative movement between the main body and the moveable stop that moves the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint to its resting position,        when the valve is in its first position and it is subjected to a determined opening pressure, the main body only is first moved towards the second opening position to effect a relative movement between the main body and the moveable stop which moves the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint to its resting position, then when the main body reaches its flush position with the moveable stop the opening pressure then simultaneously moves the main body and the moveable stop,        the upstream extremities of the main body and of the moveable stop include respective pressure surfaces intended to receive a mechanical opening pressure,        the joint is an O-ring and is housed in an annular housing delimited by the main body and the moveable stop, the moveable stop having an exterior surface forming a guide ramp for the fluid stream above the joint.        
The invention also relates to a tap for controlling the pressurized gas of a recipient, comprising a filling connection according to any one of the characteristics above or below.
The invention also concerns a method for filling a gas container fitted with a blocking device according to any one of the characteristics above or below using a filling tool comprising a mechanical pusher intended to supply a mechanical opening pressure to the valve, in which, when opening the valve, in a first opening phase the outermost surface of the pusher first mechanically pushes the main body and thus moves the main body relative to the moveable stop to put the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint into its resting position, then, in a second opening phase, the outermost surface of the pusher mechanically pushes the moveable stop and the body jointly to put the valve in its second open position.
According to other possible characteristics:                when closing the valve by withdrawing the pusher, in a first closing phase the moveable stop and the body move jointly towards the first position then, in a second closing phase, the moveable stop stops against a fixed part of the structure while the main body continues an additional movement to an upstream limit position, to cause a relative movement between the main body and the moveable stop which moves the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint to its working position,        during the opening operation the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint is moved to its resting position before or at the same time that the joint is moved from its seat,        when filling is complete, during the closing operation the mechanism for selectively pressurizing the joint is moved to its working position at the time that or after the valve reaches its first closed position.        
The invention may also relate to any alternative device or method comprising any combination of the characteristics above and below.